


Only in Torchwood

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh





	Only in Torchwood

**Title** : Only In Torchwood  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Characters** : The whole team  
 **Warnings** : Might be slightly crackish  
 **Summary** : Just another day of shenanigans  
 **Notes** : written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/): Challenge 256 Freaky Friday. Don't ask. Yes, my 2nd piece and another is yet to come

 

  
_**Only in Torchwood** _

 

Owen and Tosh froze when they entered and saw Ianto perched on the railing in one of the higher areas of the hub. His arms,  stretched out and it looked like he wanted to jump.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Owen asked perplexed.  It looked as if the captain was trying to coax his lover down with a bar of dark chocolate.

"Don't ask," Jack didn't break his gaze from the figure that wanted to take flight. "Come on, girl. I've got your favourite."

A squawk was heard from Myfanfy's lair, quickly followed by Welsh cursing. "Jack, he bit me."  
  



End file.
